Gundam Seed:Astray S
by ZZGUNDAM
Summary: Kira Yamato,Canard Pars... what if there was another who could change events of their world,this is the tale of a young man who is unlike anyone else. OCxC,AxC
1. Phase 1:Awaken Silver Frame!

Gundam Seed Astray S by ZZGUNDAM

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed does not belong to me and the same goes for it's Side Stories/Sequels they all belong to their rightful owners, other works go to their respective creators.

Italics thoughts

BoldComputer talking**

* * *

**

**The Cosmic Era, an age when the human race began to explore the universe for new living space, resources and sources of energy.**

**Through genetic engineering "Coordinators" were created, humans with enhanced intelligence, physical capabilities and they continued to grow in numbers.**

**In the satellite mega-cities known as "Plants", people were able to live in space without the harshness of Earth and it was considered to be a virtual utopia by many.**

**However there were those that became jealous of the Coordinators due to their superior abilities. **

**A friction resulted from these clashing views, leading toward a certain event which would be later known as The "Bloody Valentine".**

**Soon a full-scale war escalated as both Naturals and Coordinators fought one another.**

**Eleven months passed as both sides were at a stalemate…**

**Unknown to both the Alliance and Zaft, one young man was about to change the future of the world…**

**Phase-01: Awaken Silver Frame!**

The resource development satellite Heliopolis, of the Orb nation became a neutral location once the war began, thus it was considered a haven for both Naturals and Coordinators who wanted nothing to do with the war.

Inside a gaming center of the commercial district we see a young man wearing Brown pants and an orange shirt, His name…Setsuna Asuka, a 16 yr.old guy with short Blond hair, and light blue eyes playing against other people his age, and beating them badly.

"Ah man! That's six in a row…how'd you become so good Asuka?" asked one of his friends.

"Heh, well it's like I always say, you've either got it or you don't" answered the blond haired teen.

"Anyways I'll see ya guys around, I really don't want to humiliate you any further" said Setsuna with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah! Yeah!"

After saying their goodbyes the young man known as Asuka left with one of his friends to go visit the spaceport.

Once there he began looking at the various shuttles stationed there.

"Setsuna wait up, what's the hurry?"

"I just wanted to see if any new shuttles have docked, is there a problem?" Sestuna asked innocently.

"Yeah whatever"

"Say Setsuna…why are you still keeping your first name a secret for?" asked his companion.

"Hey! what did I tell you about calling me that, you know that I hate it when people call me by that name!" said an angry Setsuna.

"But everyone in School knows your name already, so why not in public?"

"Because I-"

As the two teens were continuing their conversation, there were a couple of men talking with each other nearby and had on what looked like Earth Alliance uniforms.

Setsuna stopped arguing when he overheard something that the EA officers had said.

"We've been ordered to go back to Alaska, the others will be able to handle it from here Lieutenant Ryuho" said one of the younger officer to a black haired man in his twenties.

"Our shuttle leaves in three hours correct?" asked the Lieutenant

"That is correct Sir! … umm, Is something wrong Lieutenant?" asked the officer.

Turning around, the Lieutenant looked at Setsuna and his friend.

"Yeah, I thought I heard a girl's name, but that kid looks like a boy" said Ryuho.

"But that kid looks like a boy, But that kid looks like a boy, But that kid looks like a boy" 

Those same words kept on repeating inside Setsuna's head and with a deep rage within, he ran toward the EA officer and punched him in the face.

"Hey! What's the big idea saying that to me, Setsuna is a perfectly good name for a guy, so don't treat me like some weirdo" said a furious Setsuna.

As the lieutenant got up he couldn't resist giving a comment of his own, "Yeah it's a great name… for a girl that is" said Ryuho with some amusement.

"Y-You Bastard!"

"Setsuna! Stop it he's with the EA" Pleaded his companion.

"Lieutenant Ryuho! let's go… it's just a kid, besides we have a shuttle to catch" said the EA officer.

"Fine! Fine! I guess we should leave, you better watch your back BOY!" said an amused Ryuho.

As the EA officers left, Setsuna started to resent those that made fun of him.

"Damn! Those EA morons really piss me off" thought a furious Setsuna.

"Well I've got to go Setsuna, so try not to cause any more trouble ok" said his friend as he left.

"Yeah, see ya" grumbled the blond haired teen.

Later that day at the Asuka residence, we see Setsuna and a girl younger than him, with long brown hair eating dinner together.

"So…I see you skipped your Martial Arts lessons again!" said the girl with minor annoyance.

"Oh come on sis, you know that I'm the best in that class, so please don't mention it to mom and dad… ok Mayu" pleaded Setsuna.

The girl name Mayu gave out a sigh and looked as if something was troubling her mind.

"I know…I'm just worried about you, you've been acting really strange lately" said a concerned Mayu.

"Say… just were are Mom and Dad, Shinn isn't here either?" asked Setsuna

"Oh they went out for a while, they should be back pretty soon" answered Mayu

After talking for a bit more dinner was concluded in silence, deciding to get some early shuteye for the busy day tomorrow, Setsuna headed for his room when all of a sudden he felt an immense pain in his head.

Going inside his room, he grabbed a medicine bottle that was on his desk and took a pill to make the pain go away.

"Pant Pant Damn… can't believe I still have theses headaches, could' a sworn it stopped by now" said the exhausted teen.

While he slept he kept on dreaming about strange things involving things such as tubes and liquids.

However one phrase kept on repeating in his head, "_Kira… Kira!"_

The following morning, Setsuna woke up looking like didn't sleep at all last night.

Realizing that he had school today, Setsuna dressed up and left his room carrying his custom labtop he built and named it **OMEGA** with him.

However something felt odd about today, so he went and took his medicine with him… just in case…

Heading towards his sister's room, he knocked on it several time knowing that Mayu was a heavy sleeper.

"Hey Sis, hurry up or we'll be late" said Setsuna to his sister.

"I'll be up in a second?"

"Alright just hurry up!" said Setsuna as he began to leave.

Heading into the living room he saw his younger brother and parents eating breakfast.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning, Setsuna, mornin' Bro" said Shinn and his parents.

"Setsuna honey…. could you take Mayu with you since we have to take your brother somewhere" asked Setsuna's mother.

"Sure thing Mom"

After eating a light breakfast, Setsuna and Mayu ran toward they're destination, on their way he couldn't keep from thinking about his dream last night and _Kira_.

Not realizing were he was heading, he suddenly bumped into someone and the person fell on top of him.

"Hey! Are you alright?" asked the strange person while getting up.

"Um yeah… It was my fault anyways since I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" answered Setsuna.

Looking up he saw a Blond haired girl dressed in a dark brown coat and dark brown hat.

Remembering that the girl fell on him, Setsuna couldn't help but blush at the thought.

"Listen… I'm kind of lost here, so do any of you knows where I could find The Morgenroete Research Facility? Asked the stranger.

"Morgenroete huh, well you see that huge looking building…that's it right there" said Setsuna as he pointed at an enormous structure.

"Well thanks for your help" said the stranger as she was preparing to leave.

"W-Wait! You're not a guy right?" asked a nervous looking Setsuna.

"Setsuna!" yelled Mayu.

"What! Of course I'm not a guy!" said the annoyed female as she left.

"Damn…whats her problem? She's pretty cute though I'll give her that" said Setuna with a goofy looking smile.

After that fiasco it took them a bit longer to get there, they finally made it to a store which was located near the industrial area, only to have it closed for the day.

"Closed?….Aww man, now what am I supposed to do?" asked Setsuna.

"I don't have school yet, so why don't we go and have some ice cream" suggested Mayu.

"Okay"

As soon as they were about to head towards the commercial district, Setsuna felt a strange sensation… like someone was watching him.

"_W-What the hell is this?"_

At the same time a Zaft warship called the _Vesalius_ was shown outside of Heliopolis, and several Zaft Mobile Suits were launched.

Inside the _Vesalius_ Rau Le Creuset, the commander of the warship was preparing to launch his personal Mobile Suit _CGUE_.

As he started to launch, he experienced the same sensation that Setsuna felt.

"This sensation… is it Mu La Flaga, or is it someone else?" pondered Rau as he launched with his CGUE.

Back inside Heliopolis a siren was heard all around and people started heading for the escape shelters.

"What's going on Setsu" asked a frightened Mayu.

"I don't know Mayu, we should head for a shelter just to be safe".

As they made their way to one of the shelters, Setsuna looked above him and saw Zaft's mass- produced MS the _GINN_.

Reaching the shelter they were told that there was no more room available, so they left in search for another one.

"Mayu let's head for those factories over there, I'm sure there's got to be a shelter there" said the worried teen.

"_Those MS were Zaft's GINNS, but why in the world would they attack a Neutral Colony" _Setsuna asked himself.

Reaching the factory they found it completely abandoned except for one person in a black pilot suit.

As the mysterious person headed underground Setsuna decided to follow.

When the two of them arrived at a hangar, they were confronted with an unexpected surprise, inside were four Mobile Suits… consisting of the colors Silver, Gold, Red and Blue.

"What the hell is this? Those Mobile Suits don't look like Zaft models, there frames are all strange" thought Setsuna.

Pretty soon the stranger walked over toward the Gold MS and began operating it, as the MS stood up it began to grab an enormous looking Bazooka.

"Mayu let's get on that machine in the corner" said Setsuna pointing towards the Silver one "Who knows what that pilot might do with that Bazooka".

As the two began to silently board the MS, Setsuna got a good look at it, it was a combination of dark silver and white and it's head had a silver V-like fin, all in all it was an impressive site to behold.

As they made it inside, the Gold MS was preparing to fire the Bazooka at the floor, thinking fast Setsuna closed the hatch as the MS finally fired at the compound.

"Hang on tight to me Mayu"

"Kay'"

After the whole structure collapsed Setsuna and Mayu, along with the Silver frame Mobile Suit miraculously survived.

"Geez… that was a close one, Mayu are you alright?" asked Setsuna.

"Um yeah, I'm okay"

"Good, now let's see what we can do to get out of here"

Taking his laptop that somehow survived, Setsuna began to plug it in into the Silver frames mainframe and began to type in commands to start up the OS.

As the OS screen was shown these words began to appear:

**G**eneral

**U**nilateral

**N**euro-Link

**D**ispersive

**A**utonomic

**M**aneuver

" Huh…GUNDAM?" thought Setsuna to himself. 

"Alright **OMEGA**, is there any way out this dump"

"**Unknown… the OS must be calibrated before other matters" **responded the A.I.** OMEGA **as it began to finish rewriting the Silver Frames OS.

"Rewritten OS is complete, Data is as fallows, One Anti-Beam coating shield, One 'Kaiser' Beam Shotgun and Two Beam Sabers" responded OMEGA.  
"W-Wait a sec, 'Kaiser' Beam Shotgun?"  
"That is correct, this Beam weapon is capable of changing between Beam Rifle mode and Beam Shotgun mode, in Beam Rifle mode it will shoot a heavily concentrated beam shot, and in Bean Shotgun mode it will fire several beam shots at once resulting in increased power" responded OMEGA. 

"Awesome! Mayu you ready?"

"Uh-huh"

"Alright then, Silver Frame lets do it!" yelled Setsuna as he began to operate this amazing Mobile Suit.

And so a new chapter begins that will test this young man beyond his limits, and will change the course of the war.

Now that Setsuna is using a weapon of war will it bring a new hope for the world or will it bring his total destruction…

**Preview:** As Setsuna escapes Heliopolis will he be able to keep his innocence or will he be forced to kill on the battle field…

All this and more on the next chapter "The Blue Earth"

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the wait, I've been thinking about how this story should progress and I'm finally on track, so enjoy the first ch. Rewrite.

_Technical specs:_

_Model number: MBF-P00_

_Code Name: Gundam Astray Silver Frame_

_Unit Type: First prototype of Astray Gundam series_

_Manufacturer: Orb Union_

_Operator(s): Orb Civilian_

_First deployment: 25 January C.E.71_

_Accommodation: pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
Dimensions: head height 17.53 meters  
Weight: max gross weight 49.8 metric tons  
Construction: unknown  
Powerplant: ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown  
Equipment and design features: sensors, range unknown_

_Fixed Armaments: 2x 75 mm CIWS " Igelstellung", 2x Beam sabers_

_OP Arm: 1x 'Kaiser' Beam Shotgun, Shield_

_History: The MBF-P00 was the Orb's very first attempt at Mobile Suit production,_

_And due to it's early development it exceeds the combat potential of Orb's other three prototypes._

_Still lacking in Phase-Shift armor Orb decided to compensate by copying the EA's prototype MS The 'Buster' with the creation of the 'Kaiser' Beam Shotgun._

_This model was intended to serve as a test bed for all of Orb's mobile suits, however that_

_Purpose was denied due to Zaft's assault on Heliopolis and is now piloted by the young Orb citizen, Setsuna Asuka. _

_Model number: ZGMF-1017  
Code name: GINN  
Unit type: mass production general purpose mobile suit  
Manufacturer: ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty)  
Operator(s): ZAFT; civilians  
First deployment: 3 November C.E. 69  
Accommodation: pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
Dimensions: head height 21.43 meters  
Weight: max gross weight 78.5 metric tons  
Construction: unknown  
Powerplant: ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown  
Equipment and design features: sensors, range unknown  
Fixed armaments: MA-M3 heavy sword, stored on waist, hand-carried in use, MMI-M8A3 76mm heavy assault machine gun, stored on rear waist, hand-carried in use  
OP Arm: 2 x M68 "Pardus" 3-barrel missile launcher, mounted on legs,  
2 x M66 "Canus" short range guided missile launcher, two missiles per launcher; M69 "Barrus" heavy ion cannon, 1 x M68 "Cattus" 500mm recoilless rifle._

_History_: _As tensions increase between the Naturals of the Earth Alliance and the Coordinators of ZAFT, military development also continues. Whereas the Alliance concentrated on mobile armors like the __TS-MA2 Moebius__, ZAFT instead developed the first humanoid mobile suit, the ZGMF-1017 GINN. The GINN is vastly superior to the __Moebius__, as illustrated by the poor performance of the __Moebius__ line in most conflicts following the GINN's introduction. The GINN's basic armament consists of a 76mm machine gun and a heavy sword, but it can also be equipped with a wide variety of weapons for specific battles. These optional weapons include leg-mounted missile launchers, handheld missile launchers and a heavy particle cannon. As a general purpose mass-produced suit, the GINN is deployed by ZAFT in space as well as on Earth. Because of the versatility of its design, ZAFT creates many variants based on the basic GINN design._

_Model number: ZGMF-515  
Code name: CGUE  
Unit type: commander type mobile suit  
Manufacturer: ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty)  
Operator: ZAFT  
First deployment: C.E. 70  
Accommodation: pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
Dimensions: head height 21.43 meters  
Weight: max gross weight 80.22 metric tons  
Construction: unknown  
Powerplant: ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown  
Equipment and design features: sensors, range unknown  
Fixed armaments: MA-M4A heavy sword, stored on back, hand-carried in use; M7070 shield-plus-28mm vulcan system, mounted on left arm  
OP Arm: MMI-M7S 76mm heavy assault machine gun_

_History: ZAFT's ZGMF-515 CGUE is an improved version of their standard __ZGMF-1017 GINN__ and is designed for use by commanders and ace pilots such as Rau Le Creuset. The CGUE is faster and more maneuverable than a standard __GINN__, and their armament differs somewhat. The CGUE is armed with a heavy assault machine gun and heavy sword similar to that of the __GINN__, but it can also be equipped with a combination shield and vulcan gun system on its left arm. In addition to the standard CGUE, ZAFT also creates the experimental design __YFX-200 CGUE DEEP Arms__. During the war, one unit is used by ace pilot Rau in many duels with famous enemy ace Mu La Flaga. However, after the attack on Heliopolis, Rau usually stays behind on his __Nazca class Vesalius__ battleship and let his subordinates do most of the fighting with their four stolen Gundams._


	2. Phase 2: The Blue Earth

Gundam Seed Astray S by ZZGUNDAM

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed does not belong to me and the same goes for its Side Stories/Sequels they all belong to their rightful owners, other works go to their respective creators.

Italics-thoughts

Bold-Computer talking**

* * *

**

**The Cosmic Era, an age when the human race began to explore the universe for new living space, resources and sources of energy.**

**Through genetic engineering "Coordinators" were created, humans with enhanced intelligence, physical capabilities and they continued to grow in numbers.**

**Soon a war broke out that put Coordinators against Naturals, because of the war the ORB Nation started its Mobile Suit development project along with the Earth Alliance in secret.**

**Unknown to both the Alliance and Zaft, one young man discovered Orb's hidden secret, the Astray Gundams and took the Silver Frame Astray for his own…**

**Phase-02: The Blue Earth…**

Outside of the Astray factory Setsuna quickly gets accustomed to the Silver Frame OS, as he makes it out side he sees nothing but ruins…

"**OMEGA, **What in the world happened here?"

"**My sensors detect a high concentration of energy surrounding the area" answered OMEGA.**

"_Mom, Dad, Shinn…I hope they made it out safely" thought a worried Setsuna_

As soon as he was ready he made the Silver Frame fly towards Heliopolis's exit.

Once outside he witnessed a horrifying event, several GINNS were fighting against a brand new MS.

"**OMEGA**… What is that thing?"

"**No none information except for its name… Sword Strike"**

"Sword Strike?"

Just as the Strike was about to finish of last remaining MS, the GINN misfired and hit the colony shaft.

"_Oh no! If this continues Heliopolis will be completely destroyed" worried Setsuna._

Just as he was about to head there and hope to stop the fighting, two enormous beam shots were fired from the warship nearby and destroyed both the GINN and the shaft.

"It's no longer safe here, so we should get outta here ASAP"

Saying this the Silver Frame began heading away from Heliopolis.

"Setsu… look over there" pointed Mayu at the lifeboats being launched "Maybe we can get back to Orb by hanging onto one of them".

"Good idea Mayu!" yelled Setsuna cheerfully.

Thinking quickly Setsuna used his MS thrusters at full capacity and grabbed onto one of the life boats… however that proved to be a mistake as the lifeboat moved to an incredible speed and left Heliopolis never to return again…

_Seven hours later…_

The Silver Frame and its inhabitants continue on their way towards Earth, however it proves too much for the younger Asuka and faints.

"Mayu! Mayu! Wake up… come on!"

"**Setsuna calm down my sensors indicate that she is still alive, her condition must be due to the enormous G-force" explained OMEGA.**

"'_Sigh' _Thank god, for a moment there I was worried" said Setuna obviously concerned about his sisters welfare.

"_Don't worry Mayu we'll be home soon, in the meantime I'll protect you…I swear it"._

A while later they were finally out of the endless rocks and such surrounding the debris belt and could see the Earth straight ahead.

"**Releasing hold on shuttle, I advise you to enter the Earth's atmosphere at a stable rate to prevent from overheating" said OMEGA**

"OK **OMEGA**"

However he would not have luck on his side because three Alliance MA known as Moebius were quickly approaching.

"Oh man, what do I do now?"

"**Setsuna we are receiving a message from the Moebius that are approaching" said OMEGA.**

"Alright…I just hope I'm doing the right thing…" said Setsuna obviously worried.

"**Unidentified Mobile Suit surrender at once or we will open fire, I repeat surrender at once or we will open fire!" Spoke the leader of the squad.**

"H-Hold on a sec, I'm not an enemy…I just found this Mobile Suit inside of Heliopolis" spoke a frightened young man.

"**Heliopolis, I see…then you must be one of Zaft's pilots that stole our prototypes"**

"**Lance, Matthews, only hit the cockpit, we have to recover that Mobile Suit at all cost!" yelled the leader.**

"No! Stop it!"

Ignoring his plead, the three MA began to attack using their linear guns, fortunately the Silver Frame dodged just at the nick of time and went away from them.

"**OMEGA! **What do I do now?" Setsuna yelled frantically.

"**To escape being harmed I suggest using the beam rifle" answered OMEGA.**

"Y-You mean I have to kill them…"

"**That's correct"**

"N-No way… if I do that then…" he suddenly stopped talking because he was very much terrified of thinking like that"

"_What do I do? What do I do?" _Setsuna questioned himself as he looked toward his sister _"Why am I thinking about this…If I don't fight then Mayu will die…"_

After reaching an answer he flew towards the MA's preparing to fight

"I won't let you people kill my sister!" yelled Setsuna as he fired his beam rifle at the left Moebius.

Unfortunately for the MA pilot, he wasn't quick enough to dodge and was destroyed in an instant.

"**LANCE!"**

"_I-I killed someone…but at least Mayu's safe" _thought Setsuna with a depressed look on his face.

"**BASTARD! Die COORDINATOR!" **yelled the pilot of the Moebius on the left.

"**No! don't do it Matthews!"**

As the moebius just kept on firing at the silver frame, the silver frame dropped it's shield and took out on if it's beam sabers.

"I'm sorry…"

Saying that Setsuna quickly moved towards the incoming MA at an amazing rate and with one swipe annihilated it's occupant.

"**Ugh…Matthews… that mobile suit is a monster" spoke the frightened leader as he retreated at full speed.**

"Did I do the right thing… yes as long as Mayu's safe it'll be alright" spoke Setsuna as he looked towards his sister.

"**OMEGA**, adjust the controls for atmospheric entry" spoke Setsuna with a determined voice.

"**Due to the recent battle, we will not be able to land directly near Orb airspace, instead we will land** **near the ****ZAFT****-controlled ****African Community****"**

"Sigh well that's as good a place as any… okay let's do it Silver Frame!" yelled Setsuna cheerfully with hope of being reunited with the rest of his family.

And so continues the tale of the Silver Frame and it's pilot…however the innocence lost can never come back…

**Preview: **Now that Setsuna has took away a life he is tormented by dark thoughts, however in the treacherous Desert he meets the Desert Dawn and a familiar face…

All this and more on the next chapter "The Goddess of Victory".

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoy this chapter, It'll be awhile till the next one so till' then.

_Technical specs:_

_Model number: TS-MA2  
Code name: Moebius  
Unit type: mass production mobile armor  
_**_Manufacturer:_**_ Earth Alliance (Atlantic & Eurasian Federations)  
_**_Operator(s):_**_ Earth Alliance (Atlantic & Eurasian Federations); Serpent Tail  
_**_First deployment: _**_unknown  
_**_Accommodation:_**_ pilot only, in standard cockpit  
Dimensions: unknown  
Weight: unknown  
_**_Construction:_**_ unknown  
_**_Powerplant:_**_ ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown  
_**_Equipment and design features:_**_ sensors, range unknown  
_**_Fixed armaments:_**_ linear gun, mounted beneath main body; 4 x missile launcher, mounted beneath main body  
_**_OP Arm:_**_ nuclear missile launcher; Gatling gun_

_History: The mass-produced mobile armor TS-MA2 Moebius serves as the backbone of the Earth Alliance's military for most of the war with ZAFT. As a mass-produced model it is inexpensive to construct and can be outfitted with various types of weapons. The main armament of the Moebius consists of a linear gun and four missile launchers, all mounted beneath the main body. The Moebius can also be equipped with nuclear missiles, which are used to destroy the ZAFT PLANT Junius Seven on February 14, C.E. 70, in what is later known as the "Bloody Valentine" incident. Following the Bloody Valentine, ZAFT deploys Neutron Jammers (N-Jammers) in space and on Earth to disrupt all nuclear reactions. With the introduction of ZAFT's mobile suit __ZGMF-1017 GINN__, the Moebius quickly becomes the inferior unit and performs poorly in combat. To respond to the ineffectiveness of the Moebius type, the Earth Alliance's Atlantic Federation begins a secret project to develop mobile suits more powerful than the __GINN__. The end result of this project is five prototype GAT series Gundam mobile suits. _

_Model number: GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02  
Code name: Sword Strike Gundam  
Unit type: prototype all-purpose multi-mode mobile suit  
Manufacturer(s): Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation); Orb Union  
Operator: Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation)  
First deployment: 25 January C.E. 71  
Accommodation: pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
Dimensions: head height 17.72 meters  
_**_Weight:_**_ max gross weight 74.1 metric tons  
_**_Construction:_**_ unknown  
_**_Powerplant:_**_ ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown  
Equipment and design features: sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) armor; hardpoints for mounting Striker packs  
_**_Fixed armaments:_**_ 2 x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head; 2 x "Armor Schneider" combat knives, stored in hip armor, hand-carried in use; "Schwert Gewehr" 15.78 meter anti-ship sword, stored on back, hand-carried in use; "Panzer Eisen" rocket anchor, mounted on left forearm, can be fired out on a line; "Midas Messer" beam boomerang, mounted on left shoulder of Sword armor, hand-carried in use_

_History: The GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike Gundam is designed with close combat in mind. Unlike the other configurations of the Strike Gundam, the Sword Strike Gundam features no beam rifles or cannons. The main armament of this configuration is the 15.78 meter long "Schwert Gewehr" anti-ship sword. This long sword is capable of easily slicing apart a mobile suit or causing substantial damage to a battleship. A similar sword design is later utilized by the __GAT-X133 Sword Calamity__. The Sword Strike Gundam is also outfitted with a "Panzer Eisen" rocket anchor on its left forearm. The rocket anchor can be fired along a line and resembles the "Gleipnir" anchor used by the __GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam__. Additionally, the Sword Strike Gundam's left shoulder houses a "Midas Messer" beam boomerang._


End file.
